Human-Faced Dog
The Human-Faced Dog is one of the unique Spirits from Yomawari: Night Alone that temporarily stayed in the School. It caused problems for the Protagonist when the girl mistook it for Poro, and then the Spirit stole Sis' Shoe. It later makes a re-appearance as just a regular hostile Spirit in Yomawari: Midnight Shadows. Appearance The Spirit takes the appearance of a white dog, but its white face is a mix of a human face and a dog face. Its eyes have no pupils nor iris. Behavior In Yomawari: Night Alone, it acts as Chapter 2's 'boss'. It can appear randomly and out of nowhere in the Protagonist's School before chasing down the Protagonist to kill her. Because this Spirit is so fast, the Protagonist cannot outrun it and has to instead hide in a bush until the Spirit disappears. The Spirit will only leave the School for good if the Protagonist offers it a Wet Bone at the area of the school's incinerator, which would allow the Protagonist to retrieve her Sis's Shoe from there. In Yomawari: Midnight Shadows, it is a random Spirit that can appear in the Town or the Second Town. Just like in the first game, if it spots a human like Haru, it will chase after her in fast speed and then kill her when it catches her. Since it is too fast to outrun it or make it to the closest hiding spot, the best means to survive is to either avoid it or play fetch with it. Just like with the Spirit Dog, Haru can throw a Pebble at this dog-based spirit and the Spirit will fetch the item before leaving the area with it. Mythology and Theories The human faced dog is based on Jinmenken (translates literally to Human Face Dog). A japanese urban legend, as the name implies, about dogs with human faces. Plot Prehistory There were reports of complaining of dog barking in the middle of the night around the time the game started. The dog barking may have been caused by the Human-Faced Dog as it was roaming the streets of the Protagonist's Town. Chapter 2: Nightfall The Human-Faced Dog was roaming around the streets of the Town. It was spotted by the Protagonist, who mistook it for Poro. She followed it to the inside of the School. When the Spirit finally noticed the girl, it attacks her. This forced the girl to hide from it. Later on, when the girl tried to get her sister's shoe, the spirit stole it and stayed at the Incinerator area of the School (and leaving the shoe at the area). The girl was able to appease the dog spirit with a Wet Bone. Pleased, the Spirit took the bone and left the School. After that, the girl was able to retrieve her sister's shoe from where the spirit left it. Midnight Shadows The Human-Faced Dog will act as a random and hostile Spirit that roams the streets of either the Town or the Second Town. It will have no plot-related importance to either the main story or an event. It will just act as a dangerous Spirit that hinders Haru's progress by blocking her path and killing her when she gets too close to it. Trivia * This dog Spirit may be the one responsible in the bulletin board reports of a dog barking at night. * Human-Faced Dog is based on the Jinmenken. A japanese urban legend of dogs with human faces. ** The Jinmenken can be considered as one of the Seven Mysteries in a traditional Japanese school. Gallery Dog Spirit.jpg|The Human-Faced Dog in the School of the Protagonist's Town. Human Faced Dog 1.jpg|The Human-Faced Dog in Yomawari: Midnight Shadows. Human Faced Dog Avatar.jpg|Human-Faced Dog Playstation Avatar Category:Spirits Category:Night Alone: Spirits Category:Midnight Shadows: Spirits